Skin of His Teeth
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Lisa is babysitting Bart and Maggie. What could go wrong? How about accidentally murdering Bart and trying to cover up the body. Based on the Forensic Files episode "Skin of her Teeth".
1. Chapter 1

Skin of His Teeth

It was a stormy night in Springfield, but despite the huge rainstorm outside, Marge and Homer Simpson still decided to stay the night at a friend's house for a party leaving Lisa in charge of Maggie and Bart. Lisa and Bart never got along, from things like old fashion jealousy to just simple sibling rivalry, these guys couldn't go ten seconds without fighting about something. Tonight was not different.

"Dammit, Bart! You don't have that much money. You landed on my fucking railroad," Lisa yelled. They were playing Monopoly, and Bart was deliberately breaking the rules. 'Good thing Maggie's asleep', Lisa thought, 'She hates it when we fight'. "No I'm not on your fucking railroad! I own this one, you own the one on the other side! Learn your fucking geography," Bart said. "I know more shit than you do, dumbass. You know what; I don't want to play anymore. Go fucking masturbate or something while I get a snack," Lisa shouted before kicking the board game and leaving Bart to flip her off before leaving.

Lisa went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. 'Damn, that Bart is unbelievable sometimes. Oh well, that's how life is sometimes', Lisa thought as she got out a tomato for her sandwich. Bart, meanwhile, had just taken a shower and had put on his pajamas. He wanted to ask Lisa to make him a sandwich before he went to bed, and went downstairs to ask her. Lisa had put headphones in her ears and was listening to Ice Nine Kills, which she was introduced to by a friend, and was putting some sauce on the sandwich with a butter knife.

Bart saw Lisa in the kitchen, but couldn't see that she was listening to some nu metal music. "Lisa," Bart said trying to get her attention. Lisa didn't even notice he was there and went on with making her sandwich. "Lisa!" Bart said louder still trying to get her attention. Lisa still didn't hear him, as the song had gotten to the all screamo part of the song. "DAMMIT LISA, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Bart screamed, hoping that he had gotten her attention. Lisa thought she heard something, but since she didn't take out her headphones, she thought nothing of it and went to the sink to put the knife away.

Bart went up to her to tap her on the shoulder, knowing that this would get her attention. Bart tapped her on the shoulder and said "Lisa!" Lisa turned around surprised, but there was one problem; the knife was still in her hands. When she turned around, the knife connected with Bart, accidentally slitting his throat. Bart put his hand on his throat before falling to the ground. Lisa looked with a look of surprise as she put the knife down and attempted to close the wound with some towels, but it was no use. After a couple more minutes of uncontrollable bleeding, Bart stopped moving, and when Lisa checked his pulse, he was dead.

'OH MY GOD! I KILLED BART!' Lisa thought as she began to cry. She may have had a lot of fights with her brother, but she never wanted to kill him. She considered calling the cops, but she knew that she would face the possibility of going to jail, never having a successful career, and getting in trouble with her parents as well. So, she made her fateful decision; she was going to hide the body. She thought of what she should do, when it came to her. It was disturbing, but it would do the trick, she thought. She took Bart to the bathroom, and put him into the bathtub. She then went into the garage, grabbed a saw and some pliers, and then went into the kitchen to get some knives.

 **What follows is gruesome. I probably won't word it gruesome, but just be warned.**

Lisa decided to hide the body in the woods, but pretty much everyone in the town knew Bart, so she would have to make him unrecognizable. First, she decided to cut the body parts into pieces to make it easier to transport. She used the saw to cut Bart's arms off, and then cut his hands off. She then cut the legs and the feet off. She then cut his head off and placed it on the kitchen sink. When she looked at the severed torso, she knew that it would be too heavy to fit in her backpack, so she would have to lighten it.

So, she used one of the knives to cut a hole in Bart's torso, and cut out his internal organs (or what she could get) and flushed them down the toilet. She then realized that the body would take a while to decompose, and with their yellow skin, the parts would be recognizable from miles away. She knew what she had to do, and she knew it wasn't going to be pretty. She grabbed a couple of other knives and began cutting the skin off. She started with the hands and feet, where there are prints. She then started with all the other parts of the body, except the head (she had other stuff to do with it). She then flushed the skin down the toilet like she had done with the organs.

The head was going to be the hardest thing she had to do. First, she gouged out the eyeballs with one of the knives, and then grabbed the pliers. She then used the pliers to pull out Bart's teeth. She pulled out every tooth she could see and put them, along with the eyes, and flushed it down the toilet. She didn't know how her toilet was taking all of this, or where all of the evidence was going, but she had no time to dwell on that. She then cut off the skin of the head, and cut off the hair. She decided to take the hair, nose, and ear she cut off and decided to take them somewhere else, due to the fact that she didn't think her toilet could take it anymore.

 **Well, that's all the brutal stuff. You survived, right?**

She then snuck out of the house, making sure everything was locked so that Maggie would be safe. Lisa had put everything in her backpack and went to a cliff several miles away on her bike. She hadn't stopped crying. She couldn't believe that she did all of this to Bart. She felt so ashamed of herself, but she knew that it was too late. She then dumped the contents of the backpack off of the cliff and watched as her brother's remains fell down to the very bottom. She then went on her bike and went back home, and she saw that Maggie was fine. She went into her room, and went to sleep, as she had lost her appetite. She just cried softly for the rest of the night as she was thinking of what she was going to do next.

 **I know this is all OOC and that this all was unnecessary, but this was based on a case from an episode of Forensic Files (one of my favorite TV shows) called "Skin of Her Teeth" where the killer did pretty much the same thing that Lisa did to his victim. Let me know if you want this to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Skin of His Teeth (Aftermath)

It had been three weeks since Bart's death, and Lisa hadn't been feeling any better. She was plagued with constant guilt. All the horrible things that she did to him just made her feel like shit. She felt low, and her behavior over those three weeks really showed it. She just stopped talking to everyone, even her parents, and didn't bother in school anymore. She was shit, and shit didn't deserve to be happy. She knew what she had to do.

She left her room after leaving a note on her bed, and went to the same cliff where she disposed of Bart's body…or what was left of it. She and Bart argued a lot, but she loved him. Bart was her brother and was always there when she needed him, and this is what he got. 'He didn't deserve this, but I deserve this!' Lisa thought before she jumped off of the cliff. She felt the rocks hit her skin and break her bones. She cried all the way down, knowing that she was probably going to hell for the atrocity that she committed against her own family. When she finally landed on the bottom, she was impaled by a sharp rock on the bottom of the cliff, and laid there for minutes before she ran out of blood to bleed.

 **The next morning…**

Marge went to Lisa's room to wake her up. She had been really worried about Lisa for the past couple of weeks, but she thought that it would get better and that she was just sad about Bart's disappearance. When Marge went in, she found that Lisa wasn't in her room. While she was looking around the room, she saw the letter that Lisa had left on her bed before she left. Marge read it, and started crying. Hoer came in upon hearing his wife crying, and saw the letter. He had pretty much the same reaction as Marge did, and called the police.

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _I can't live with this guilt anymore. Bart didn't disappear; I accidentally killed him, and destroyed his body so that only his skeleton remains. He is at the cliff on the edge of town. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you two. You two don't deserve it, Bart didn't deserve this, and I hope to God Maggie doesn't know what happened._

 _I never thought I would do something like this, but I was only thinking of myself when I mutilated his body. I should have called someone, I should have done more to help him. I should have been thinking of someone other than myself. If you hate my guts, I don't blame you, I hate my fucking guts too. It's a shame that a life that had so much potential had to ended because of someone's selfish desires._

 _I plan on jumping from the cliff I threw what remained of Bart's body off of, in an attempt to feel even a shred of the pain I've caused so many people. Tell everyone that I'm sorry, and I hope that if you don't forgive me now, then you will later._

 _I love you all, Lisa_

 **Three days later…**

The police were able to find Lisa's body impaled on the rock, and Bart's skull and some bones surrounding the body. They were only able to find 40% of Bart's body possibly due to animals grabbing some of the bones. A funeral was held for both of them at the local cemetery. People were shocked that Lisa had done something as heinous as this, but were unsure of whether to forgive her or not.

On this day, Lisa and Bart Simpson became a fleeting memory as people had to attend to their own lives. Eventually, the Simpsons had to work on raising their only child, Maggie, who never got to know her older siblings, or what her sister did. It all became nothing more than a memory.

 **So, I wanted to make the repercussions of Lisa's crime. She actually does feel remorse, and this isn't just about her. She feels bad for everyone she assumes were made miserable by Bart's death, and how selfish and stupid she was for doing what she did to Bart.**

 **In the actual episode, the killer only got 12.5 years in prison for involuntary manslaughter and abuse of a corpse. He claims he feels awful about what he did, but, who really knows.**


End file.
